


An Important Discovery

by SilencetheGolden



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gen, LOLcats - Freeform, Valenwind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencetheGolden/pseuds/SilencetheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent discovers LOLcats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Discovery

“Vince!” Cid called as he stamped into the room, “Are ya gonna be in here all day?”  
There was no reply from the corner of the room, where a dark bundle leaned over a laptop screen intently. Cid frowned and walked over to the seemingly deaf gunman. “Vince, what are you doing over here?”

“I’m reading.”

“On a laptop? Ya don’t even use yer goddamn phone most of the time.”

“My phone does not have access to the internet.”

“Since when the fuck do you know what the internet is?”

“…Tifa made me learn.”  
Cid let out a sigh. “Well, I guess just come out when yer ready, but don’t just sit here in the dark all day. It ain’t good for ya.” With that he walked out of the room.  
3 hours later

“Vince, you haven’t moved at all since the last time I saw ya, come out and eat something.”

No reply.

“Jus’ what are you lookin’ at….” Cid stopped midsentence, on the screen was a picture of a small cat begging for food, with the caption “I can has cheeseburger?” “Vince….have you been spending all day looking at…..cat pictures?”

“…Yes.” Vincent gave no further explanation. Cid stared, not knowing how to react to that. Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk and Badass Extraordinaire, was spending vast amounts of time looking at LOLcats. “Well, at least come out and eat something with the rest of us, yer too fucking skinny. Sticks are envious.”  
Vincent huffed, but did as he was bid. The meal was fairly uneventful, until Reeve showed up with Cait Sith. Red eyes locked onto the cat. Soon, the rest of Avalanche was treated to the sight of the stoic ex-Turk following Cait Sith around, while Cait desperately tried to escape.

“Say ‘I can has cheeseburger’” Vincent’s face and voice remained emotionless, which somehow made the request sound more disturbing. Cait was having none of it.

“Just what are ye on about? Are ye daft?”

“Just say it.”

“No!”

Vincent just stared at him intensely, the creature started to become unnerved at the being the focus of those red eyes. 

“Fine fine, I can has cheeseburger? Satisfied you crazy loon?” Not waiting for a reply, he dashed back to Reeve. 

Yuffie and Tifa started giggling. The rest of Avalanche had no idea what was going on. Reeve looked offended at Cait Sith’s treatment, Cloud stared dumbly. Barrett muttered something about “crazy Turks”, while Aerith looked concerned. Cid, remembering the picture he’d seen, connected the dots. And then facepalmed. “Tifa, I blame you for ever thinking that introducing him to the fucking internet was a remotely good idea.” Tifa just giggled harder as the pilot went to collect Vincent and go back to their room. Avalanche remained confused, but neither of the girls bothered to enlighten them.


End file.
